Did That Really Just Happen?
by beautyisawitch
Summary: Elphaba meets the new boy, Fiyero, on the train. He seems to do something to her that, when around him, changes her pessimistic attitude. They secretly fall in love... Do they reveal it to each other? Bookverse Fiyero  no Dancing Through Life stuff .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be awesome!**

**Chapter One**

She had been so tired all day. She was finally going back to the Shiz University campus after a long day out. She sat down, legs feeling relieved. She sighed. But she wouldn't let herself fall asleep on the train – how embarrassing that would be! She didn't want people to notice her. There was enough to notice and stare at already, having green skin.

She relaxed and opened her new book. The doors opened and someone got on, but she didn't bother to look up. The person sat next to her, and she turned to see her new train acquaintance.

The first thing she saw surprised her – his brilliant blue eyes. She felt something drop in the pit of her. He had dark skin, not commonly seen - well never seen – anywhere in loyal Oz. Especially not in Shiz! Shiz was one of the most judgmental cities in all of Oz. It was make it or break it there, so it was better to fit in, which didn't always work in people's favour – evident for both herself and this man.

Wow, someone whose skin was different, just like hers…

On the right side of his neck, there was what looked like a tattoo. Yes, it was blue diamonds tattooed - a tribal marking from the Vinkus; she had read about the subject. The diamonds continued down his neck and looked like on his chest, too. How far down did they go...?

Oh no, she thought. She was staring. That's embarrassing.

She looked up into his eyes again and that dropping feeling occurred in her stomach again. She quickly looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes for too long - She never liked people to look into her eyes because she felt it revealed something about her, though she was never quite sure what.

"Hi, I'm Fiyero." he said in a cool, soothing voice.

"I-I'm Elphaba..." she stuttered. What was this? Stuttering? She had never stuttered before in her life! What was going on?

"May I sit here?" he asked calmly and friendly.

She tried to straighten herself and seem firm and strong like she usually was. "Of course." He sat down.

She continued, "You must be new around here," she said, judging by the unfamiliarity of his skin tone in this area. But who was she to be talking? She was green! Her skin tone was unfamiliar in every area.

"Yes, I'm starting to attend Shiz University this week," he replied.

"Oh, that's where I study, too," she said.

He replied coolly, "Then I guess we'll be seeing each other around then?"

"I suppose so." she tried to keep her deep green eyes from meeting his mesmerizing, blue ones. She ducked back into her book.

A few minutes passed until he said, "What book are you reading? It seems interesting."

She was startled by his sudden diction. "Oh, it's 'The Nature of Literature.' by Jacob Glickman. It's my favourite."

"Sounds thought provoking, I've never heard of this... Glickman. It looks very long, is it?"

"It's dreadfully long, but I enjoy every word in it. The man's a genius! And he's got a sense of humour, too." She said with a smile.

"I think I'll get a copy next time I go into town."

"Uh... Y-You can borrow mine if you'd like..." she said awkwardly. Stuttering again? Get a hold of yourself!

He smiled. "Why, thank you Miss Elphaba," he teased.

"It's my pleasure, Master Fiyero," she teased back. They were getting along swimmingly. This was the first time someone had attempted to be social towards her in a long time. People were generally disgusted by her, and she wasn't too fond of them either. Anyhow, she liked the peace of her own company. But why was this boy, this man, even trying?

She soon remembered how tired she was and felt her eyes droop. She closed them for just a moment, not letting herself fall asleep...

After a few minutes with her eyes closed, focusing on the bumps and jumps of the train's motion, she began to doze off.

Fiyero had been taking glances at the sleeping green girl... Elphaba... How beautiful and elegant she was. Her long dark hair flowed down her back gracefully, in waves, ending in small curls. She was smart, and he liked the way she spoke. There was something about her that interested him – made him want to know more about her. How peculiar - that her skin was green. But, hey, how peculiar - his skin was dark with blue diamonds. He liked that they had this in common. Maybe a discussion topic for when they met next?

The train shook, and caused Elphaba's sleeping form to slide over and lean on Fiyero. He did not move away – he didn't want to wake her. Frankly, he didn't mind that she was leaning on him. He didn't mind at all...

The train came to a stop and jolted, causing her to wake up. She noticed her head was leaning on his shoulder. She quickly lifted it and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. – Literally."

"It's alright. I didn't mind. We're friends now aren't we? That's what friends do," he replied warmly, with a grin.

"Yes," she smiled, "yeah, I guess we are friends..." she quite liked this idea – a real friend. Not her perky roommate, Galinda. No – someone who enjoyed her company and was actually interested in what she said; someone who wasn't forced to get to know her. And he was a guy. Not that this mattered to her in the way that it would matter to most girls. Men are just less understanding than women are. A woman would open the book, instead of looking at its strange cover and throwing it away. Or at least the women in her family were that way. Galinda had been that way, though, too – she figured since she was stuck rooming with Elphaba, why not get to know her? Judging people isn't very nice, especially if you were going to be living with them.

And thus, Elphaba and Galinda became friends. Well, Galinda was Elphaba's only friend so far, and Galinda had other friends, but she liked the intellectuality of Elphaba. It was a good escape from the frilly, gossiping world of her friends. Elphaba quickly found that when Galinda was away from her "posse," she was quite interesting and suitable to talk to – for a short while.

The fact the Fiyero was male made her have second thoughts on the gender.

So, now she had two friends – Galinda and Fiyero. There was something about the boy she couldn't quite put her finger on. His eyes made her stomach churn, and his exquisite diamond markings trailing down his body intrigued her.

They got off the train and collected their luggage. They decided they would walk to short distance to the campus together. They were close to the archway to outside, when they noticed it was raining. "I can wait here until the rain stops," she said. "You can go if you'd like."

"It's just a drizzle. Are you sure you don't want to go?" he hoped she wasn't being a typical girl, worrying about her hair getting damp. She seemed better than that.

"Oh I'm sure. I can't."

"Why not?" he asked trivially – now wondering the real reason why.

She sighed. "Water burns me. Ever since I can remember, I have hated water. And it leaves burns on me, scars too. If small amounts do that, I'd imagine maybe a bath would kill me."

He had a puzzled, intrigued, and concerned look on his face. "Hmm." He opened his suitcase and pulled out a large, men's overcoat and an umbrella. "Here, put this on." Fiyero helped her into the coat, like a gentleman, and pulled the hood over her head, so that no skin was exposed to the rain.

Elphaba giggled at the largeness, and innocently looked at him. There was something about her... She made him smile.

Just to make her feel even more secure, he opened up his big umbrella and hovered it over them, the majority of it on her. He took her arm and they stepped outside.

"How's that?" he asked playfully. "Any water touching you?"

"It's just perfect," she giggled. "Thank you very much." She looked up at him and smiled. She was very grateful that she didn't need to wait for the rain to stop, and that someone actually cared. Fiyero gave a warm, grinning look back.

His eyes were just begging her to stare into them, but she broke the trance and looked down, hiding a blush.

Elphaba shifted slightly closer to him, hopefully unnoticeably, so not just their arms, but their hips touched.

He noticed, but he realized she didn't want him to notice, so he didn't acknowledge the movement in any way, other than to not move away and make sure they stayed touching like that.

Fiyero really enjoyed Elphaba. Not just talking to her, but just walking silently with her. He hoped she felt the same.

Did she move over because she wanted to feel safer from the rain, or did she just want to have her body beside his? - This was something they were both wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They arrived at the Shiz University campus gates, still together under the umbrella, when Fiyero asked, "Where is the main office where I can get my dorm assignment and schedule?"

"I'll show you," replied Elphaba, confidently.

They walked through the gates and down the long path until there was an intersection. They took a left turn, and the building was just down the pavement. They walked inside, and Fiyero went to the first desk. "Hello, I'm Fiyero Tiggular."

"And what can I do for you today, sir?" the receptionist replied.

"I'd like to collect my room assignment and my schedule." Fiyero said curtly.

"Alrighty…" The woman began to fumble through some files. "Here we go." She handed him a folder.

Fiyero thanked the woman, nodded at Elphaba, and they proceeded out the door. He once again opened the umbrella for her and they walked down the path.

"So where is…" He looked at his housing assignment. "Briscoe Hall?" Fiyero asked her as they came to the intersection.

She pointed to the building down the left path. "Right down there. See?" He turned his head. "Yeah, thanks. Should I walk you to your dorm building?" He asked.

"Yes please." She looked down, hiding a blush. He grinned at her to himself; she made him tingle inside. "It's over there." She pointed to Crage Hall, on the right path of the intersection.

They walked down the path silently, enjoying each other's company. She had no idea why she was feeling the way she was; she didn't even know what the feeling was. She'd never felt like this before. It was just a nice, warm feeling. She wondered how he was feeling…

They arrived at Crage Hall and went into the lobby. Fiyero closed the umbrella and said, "Thanks for being my first friend, Elphaba."

She looked startled and looked up at him. "No, thank _you_, Fiyero, for being _my_ first friend." She quickly looked down.

He had a surprised expression on his face, for he had not expected that response. He touched her shoulder and she flinched. She was not used to being touched, and seemed sort of afraid of human contact. He tilted her face up by her chin, and she forced herself to look into those brilliant, blue eyes. He smiled at her shyness, and gave her a warm hug.

He held her out at arm's length and smiled, "Thanks anyways. See you soon?"

"Yeah…" She replied, internally smiling.

He then left the building and left her in the lobby, gazing at the door. She realized she was staring into thin air, so she quickly turned around and made her way up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, whoever has been reading this, thanks so much! REVIEW!**

**Chapter Three**

What had come over her? She was usually an ice cold, smart-alecky bitch – and she liked it that way. That Fiyero just made something spark in her. That was the strangest behaviour she'd ever experienced. He didn't know the _real_ Elphaba, the person she was around the other students (sometimes with the exception of Galinda). Maybe it was because he wasn't like the other students. He was different, like her – he liked her company. It was an odd feeling, and that's all she knew.

Elphaba saw that Galinda wasn't in the room and felt relieved that she could rest. She unpacked, grabbed her book, and plopped down on her bead to read. After about ten minutes of reading, Galinda walked in.

"Elphaba!" she exclaimed, quickly going over to the green girl's bed. "Get up and give me a hug!"

Elphaba abided and got up to hug her roommate. After all, the girls hadn't seen each other all winter holiday; Galinda went home to her family.

She decided to get it all out of the way and over with, "How was your trip, Galinda? Was everyone well?"

"Oh it was great, thanks!" Galinda said excitedly. She was always so full of life and happy to share conversation with anyone. "Everyone was just wonderful! We spent the days at the lake and the nights by the fireplace…" She went on and on, like she usually does, but Elphaba learned she could tune it out.

She finally came back to listening again when Galinda said, "So how was your vacation? You stayed here didn't you?"

"Yeah I stayed here." She replied drearily. "I went into town a few times, bought some books…"

"Just books?" Galinda asked disbelievingly.

"And some other things…" said Elphaba, trying to sound uninterested, while refusing to tell what else she bought.

"Like what kind of _other things_?" asked Galinda as she strolled over to her roommate's shopping bags. She opened the bags and looked through the contents. "Books, books, books…" said Galinda, exaggeratingly uninterested. Then she came across an unfamiliar looking bag.

"Ooh," she squealed, "what's this?" She opened the bag, and her eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her face. "Elphaba! Dresses! You bought dresses?" Galinda was ecstatic – Elphaba was _never_ interested in girl stuff. Now that she just _might _be warming up to being a real girl, maybe they could talk about stuff that the other roommates did: gossip, boys, dresses, etc.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, dresses Galinda! I thought maybe it was time for a change, since I've had some of my dresses for a few years now. They're still my usual colours though, don't get too excited."

Elphaba only wore dark colours, usually black and navy. She occasionally bought other colours, if they were in a shade dark enough not to terribly clash with her skin.

"Talkative today, are we?" Galinda said, teasing. But she was in a way serious – Elphaba wasn't so social, and today she seemed almost in the mood to carry on a casual conversation.

"I guess you could say that." Elphaba replied smartly. Galinda smiled at this.

"So did you do anything else? _Talk_ to anyone lately…?" asked Galinda, mirroring the smart aleck tone in her roommate's voice.

"Uh. Not necessarily." She replied concisely.

"What do you mean? You _did_ talk to someone? You weren't by yourself all week?" Galinda became interested. Since when was Elphaba interested in other people? Never.

"Yes, I did actually. On the train back here today."

"Oh, well that's a start. Who was it?"

"A new boy, Fiyero Tiggular. He is just starting here at Shiz when classes resume tomorrow."

"A boy? I thought you hated boys."

"I do. But… He was different. He was very nice, and he cared about what I had to say, and he cared about my…water issue. He let me under his umbrella." Elphaba was starting to get a little bit embarrassed, and a shade of red was showing through her green skin. But, why? She didn't even know what there was to be embarrassed about.

Galinda began to smile. Elphaba was confused. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're blushing. You have a crush on him!" Galinda said, excitedly.

"Excuse me? I don't think I could." Elphaba did not ever, and will never, have a crush on _anyone_. Because she was not capable of loving another, as no one was capable of loving her in the first place. Besides, boys got in the way of everything, especially the train of thought – Elphaba's best weapon.

"Yes, you do! Elphaba, I can tell. And by what you're telling me, it seems like _he_ might have a crush on _you_."

"That is not even humanly possible. Who in their right mind would ever like _me_ in that way? People don't even want to be friends with me! I mean, besides you… And maybe Fiyero…"

"Of course it's possible! You're pretty, but not in the normal, upfront way. You have a way to you… But it's a good thing. Once someone gets to know you they'd like you. You just don't ever let people get to know you; you never let people in and you intimidate them with your… ways." Galinda was right, she had known her roommate for long enough. Elphaba pretended to be stone cold and downright scary, but Galinda knew she was a genuinely lovely girl. "It seems that you've let Fiyero into your comfort zone. What happened?"

Elphaba was shocked at the other girl's observations. Wow, she was good at noticing things. Galinda was completely right, but Elphaba always knew it. She always knew she kept people out, and she liked it that way.

"Well I guess maybe just because he's from far away; he hasn't been with our group of people ever. He doesn't know people's rumours about me, and he didn't even know how antisocial I am. I guess that's why he even _attempted_ socializing with me." Elphaba pondered.

"But why did _you_ continue talking? Why did you let him escort you under his umbrella?" Galinda asked, wanting to know for herself, yet also wanted Elphaba to realize it as well, as she obviously was pushing the answers away.

"Well… I… I don't know." This was the first time she actually _didn't know_ something. "I felt… Comfortable around him, I guess. I _thought_ I felt uncomfortable, but I guess I warmed up to him."

"Did you two do anything else besides talk on the train and walk back with the umbrella?" Galinda asked, wanting maybe some gossip…

"Well, we went to the office to get his schedule and room assignment, and then he walked me back here, to the building."

"Anything else? Did he ask to see you later?"

"He said 'See you soon,' but I'm not sure if he was telling me or asking me… And he hugged me before he left."

"Oooh!" Galinda squealed. "He likes you! You like him! I think… I need to see how you two interact! If we don't have any classes with him tomorrow, we'll find him at lunch and sit with him – since he's new he probably won't have anyone to sit with." She said this rather eagerly. "Okay?" Galinda was so excited for _something_ to be going on with her roommate. "Oh! And wear one of your new dresses… Purple looks nice on you."

"Uh…" This was a little much for Elphaba to take in at the moment. "Okay. Thanks." She looked down and took a deep breath. Was Galinda right? I guess she'd find out soon enough.

Elphaba had surprised herself today; she acted so… normal. What had come over her? She talked to a complete stranger, ending with having him as a new friend, and according to Galinda, a "crush." Then she _talked_ about her _feelings_ with Galinda, and agreed to let her prove herself right! Oh boy… This was going to be a long semester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Elphaba had looked over her schedule the night before; she had just one class this morning, and two classes this afternoon. She and Galinda headed to their first class, English AP.

As everyone took his or her seat, the teacher waltzed in, quickly taking off his satchel. This man was relatively short and stubby, with squareish glasses, a receding hairline, and a full goatee. Elphaba sighed; the goatee reminded Elphaba of their dearest lost Goat professor, Doctor Dillamond.

After fumbling through a few papers, the professor finally addressed the class. "Hello, class." This was projected throughout the lecture hall. His voice was loud and enthusiastic. He neither exclaimed nor plainly stated his greeting. He was an interesting man. He continued, "My name is," he picked up a marker and wrote his name on the board, "Jacob Glickman – _Mr._ Glickman, or just plain Glickman, to you."

Elphaba's jaw dropped. Jacob Glickman – as in, _the_ Jacob Glickman, her favourite author of all time? He couldn't be the same man! She quickly whipped out her copy of "The Nature of Literature," and thumbed through the pages, trying to find an author's biography. Finally, in the back of the hardcover, she found it. And there it was, a picture of the very man standing before the class. Elphaba's jaw dropped yet again. She quickly shut her mouth.

She opened it again to remark to her friend, "Galinda, do you know who that is?" She was very enthusiastic. Galinda was slightly confused as she replied, "Our new English teacher…?"

"Yes," Elphaba replied, "but he is also the author of _this_ book!" She tapped her finger vigorously at the book. She was acting like Galinda when she saw a new dress she wanted.

"You mean _that___huge thing you've been attached to for the past two months?"

"The very same." Elphaba smiled.

"Since I am new here, I'd like to get to know you all better," Mr. Glickman began. "We'll start with names. When I read your name off the roll, repeat it back to me. If you'd rather be called a nickname, just say so." And so he read off the list: "Arduenna, Galinda?"

"Galinda, here," Galinda replied politely back to him.

He took a short look at her, and continued down the list. He finally got to the T's. "Tenmeadows, Avaric?"

"Avaric!" Avaric exclaimed, rather pompously. Glickman scoffed and grinned at this, rather amused.

Elphaba was anxiously waiting for him to call her name.

"Tiggular, Fiyero?" Glickman read out.

Wait, Elphaba thought. Fiyero was in this class? She glanced around. He wasn't in sight.

"Mr. Tiggular?" Glickman called, "Has anyone seen him?" There was silence. "Hmph. Someone skipping on the first day back, I suppose. What a shame, what a-" He was cut off by a person hurriedly coming through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Fiyero bounded in. "I'm new here, and I couldn't find the building, and then I had trouble finding the room, and-" Mr. Glickman cut him off. "It's nice you showed up Mister…?"

"Tiggular," he answered. "I'm Fiyero Tiggular." He took a seat beside Elphaba.

Galinda hit Elphaba's arm playfully, and had a wide grin on her face, as if saying 'It's him, it's him it's him!' Elphaba rolled her eyes.

The professor's eyes quickly darted to the movement between the two girls, and then back to the latecomer. "I certainly won't forget _you,_ Mr. Fiyero. Lucky you came just now; I was just about to mark you absent. Please try to come on time next time. And, I'm Mr. Glickman. Welcome to English AP."

"Thank you, sir." Fiyero said curtly.

Elphaba was smiling to herself at this display. She then looked at Fiyero while Mr. Glickman got himself sorted out again.

"Hey!" he whispered. "I'm glad you're in this class; I doubt anyone would let me sit with them, especially not after that." She nodded.

Glickman continued with roll call, "Thropp, Elphaba?"

"Elphaba." She replied concisely back to him. He looked up to get a good look at her, grinned, and continued calling out the rest of the students' names.

Elphaba wondered why he grinned. Was it because of her colour? Or was it because the interruption, Fiyero, decided to sit next to her? She felt that Glickman had some secret thought or intuition about her. He seemed like the kind of person who was rather spontaneous, and thought way too much for his own good. And indeed he was that type of person. Elphaba knew that _this_ would be her new favourite class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long, but here is the next chapter. I've just been caught up in school work and shiz like that. Thanks to Jamie Jazz, GoodWitchesOfOz**, **and an anonymous reader for reviewing! It really makes me want to write more!**

**Chapter Five**

"Okay, this is a hard one. Who wants to find the verbal in it?" Glickman was referring to the sentences on the board. When nobody raised their hand, Glickman said "Come on, guys! Hmm… Mr. Tiggular, how 'bout doing this one for me?"

Fiyero hesitated, but said, "Uh – okay."

"Alright, find the gerund." Glickman waited for the boy to reply. Fiyero looked at the board and felt under pressure. What was a gerund again? Oh gosh. "Um… It's – "

Glickman cut him off and sang, "What do you do when you're lost and scared, and you don't know the answer?" The class laughed at this. He sang, "You parse the sentence!" He repeated the song again, "What do you do when you're lost and scared and you don't know the answer?" He shot a hand at Fiyero.

"You parse the sentence." Fiyero said. Glickman laughed, "No, no – you've gotta sing it!"

Fiyero felt embarrassed and looked at Elphaba. She looked at the desperate look on his face and laughed. He sighed and sang, "You parse the sentence…" off key and slightly unenthusiastically.

"Good," said Mr. Glickman, seeming satisfied. "So, start."

The sentence was _'The squirrel's favourite past-time is sky diving.'_

Fiyero began, "Well… 'is' is the verb..." Glickman cut in, "What _kind_ of verb?"

"Linking." Fiyero was sure. "Very good," Glickman replied, "continue."

"Okay," Fiyero looked at the board for a long time, trying to figure it all out. Is 'squirrel' the subject? No… Agh! He decided to give up. "Um, I'm sorry, I'm bad at this. I just don't know." He was embarrassed.

"Really?" Mr. Glickman asked. He was disappointed. "Well okay, who else would like to try?" Elphaba had figured it out long before Fiyero started, so she shot her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Thropp," he called on her. "Go ahead, please." She was determined to impress him.

"Diving is the gerund," she said promptly.

"Bravo, Elphaba!" Mr. Glickman seemed impressed, since she was the only one in the class who seemed to get gerunds. He had a feeling that he would get along with her well.

The bell rung and the students began to shuffle out of the classroom. Galinda and Fiyero congratulated her; Galinda was proud that Elphaba impressed her idol, and Fiyero teased, "Someone is the teacher's pet."

Elphaba got defensive, "No. Do you even-" She stopped herself and pulled out the book to show him.

"Why are you taking out that book?" He was confused when she shoved a page into his face. He squinted and took a double take at the author's biography page. Their English teacher was the brilliant author of Elphaba's favourite book! His name and picture was right there on the page, goatee and all. "Oh my-"

"You see?" Elphaba said excitedly.

Glickman noticed the small commotion going on in front of him and saw the book. He gaped. "Elphaba! You-" He was utterly shocked. He didn't think people actually liked his book, let alone college freshmen. "You're reading my book?"

"Yes, it's brilliant!" Elphaba was so excited that she was actually conversing with her favourite author – her idol (and now her English teacher).

"Well, thank you so much! I didn't think people actually read my books…" He seemed very self-conscious about that.

"I've read three of your books, and I'm in the middle of this one."

Elphaba and Mr. Glickman then began a conversation about the themes, symbolism, tropes, and humour in the books, as well as the books he has written about. It went on for about 15 minutes while Galinda and Fiyero stood there, as Galinda had told Fiyero to stay back and come to lunch with her and Elphie. Galinda finally stood up and said, "Sorry, but Elphie, we're going to miss lunch! We also need to show Master Tiggular around the campus!"

"Sorry guys! I'm the biggest nerd I've ever met. Thank you for stopping me." Mr. Glickman apologized.

"No need to apologize. That was a great conversation. And I think that _I_ am the biggest nerd I've ever met. I think I was the one who needed to be shut up." Elphaba admitted and they all chuckled.

"Actually, Elphaba, that was a great conversation to listen to, even though I didn't get to take part in it," Fiyero said, smiling at her. "You're quite the brainiac."

She smirked at him. "Brainiac? That's the best you can come up with, Tiggular? Yesterday I was getting the impression that you might be as smart as me… Guess not," she half-teased.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Wait until Geometry class. You'll see." He was very confident in that answer, since math was his best subject. He was sure he could get marks as high as he assumed Elphaba's were in Geometry.

"Okay. I guess we'll see, then," she said. "Let's go to lunch now, come on Glin. Goodbye Mr. Glickman, it's been a pleasure!"

"Thank you, Miss Elphaba. See you tomorrow." Glickman replied. At that, Galinda linked arms with Elphaba and Fiyero followed closely behind. Mr. Glickman sat at his desk watching the three students walk away. He liked them; their interactions were amusing and interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good? Disappointing? Anything? That whole song thing actually happens in my class. Pretty awesome. Review if you want me to write more...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it has been such a long time since I last uploaded. I've been really busy - but I know you don't want to hear it. I know how it sucks to wait so long for a story to be updated. I'M SORRY! This is probably going to be my last update for the summer. I feel bad, I'm not giving you anything exciting :( It's kind of a filler chapter, but it has some funny stuff... I think... Whatever... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"So, Fiyero, we'll show you around on our way to lunch," Galinda said. "I know you've only been here for about a day, but are you enjoying Shiz so far?"

Galinda was always so friendly, and unlike Elphaba, she was a great conversationalist. She seemed to want to try to be friends with everyone – that's probably why she was so popular. All the girls in Galinda's "posse" felt that popularity was about having "high-class" and "exclusive" friends. Galinda just felt that popularity was about having _lots_ of friends – and that's just what she had. She was a very nice girl, and thought that everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt. That's why she and Elphaba had become fast friends. Galinda had looked past Elphaba's green exterior and accepted it, and found out that the green girl wasn't as bad as she pretended to be, or as the rumours said.

Elphaba found Galinda's unconditional friendliness strange at first, but it soon became inviting. Elphaba was glad she could have a friend. She also found it hilarious how the other students were puzzled as to how such a wonderful, popular girl like Galinda could even dare to _look_ at such a "hideous creature" as Elphaba. The students began to get used to the strange pair of friends, but still rolled their eyes when they saw Galinda and Elphaba walking hand-in-hand or laughing on the lawn – which amused Elphaba _entirely_. She loved bothering people.

"It's been rather nice, thank you," Fiyero answered to Galinda's kind question.

"Have you made any friends so far?" Galinda inquired. "Besides Miss Elphaba, of course," she added antagonistically, with a glance over to her friend, and Elphaba's eyes immediately narrowed as she shot a warning glance at the ink bubbly girl, who seemed to be getting a kick out of this.

Of course, Fiyero remained oblivious to the silent girl-teasing going on around him, and replied, "Yes, my roommate, a Munchkin named Boq. He seems like a nice fellow."

Galinda suddenly became less bubbly and her smile became nervous. "Oh, yes… Boq, I know of him… Nice…" She trailed off and giggled nervously.

"What?" Fiyero was genuinely confused. "Is there something wrong with him?" Why did Galinda suddenly tense up when he mentioned Boq?

Elphaba let out a laugh – it was almost like a cackle, but sweeter. "Nothing is _wrong_ with Boq! Don't worry; he's easy to get along with. I knew him when I was a toddler back in Munchkinland. It's just that… Well… He's a little _infatuated_ with our dear Galinda, here." She smirked.

"Oh," Fiyero said, considering the thought. "Well, I don't see what's wrong with that."

Galinda shifted uncomfortably and exchanged a glance with Elphaba, giving her the silent message that she didn't want to explain it herself. So Elphaba continued, "Well, he's kind of… Clingy."

Galinda scoffed, "Yeah, _kind of_." Fiyero shot her a questioning look.

"You'll see later," Elphaba said, dropping the subject.

The mood was quickly shifted as they began to come to the library. "Back to your tour – This is the library," Elphaba said happily. "Elphie's _favourite_ place on campus," Galinda added. "She barely leaves the place."

Fiyero noted this and smiled. Elphaba had become so happy when the library came into view, and it was endearing – adorable even. Her excitement made him excited, and her smile made him tingle. What was up with that?

"I'll show you around it sometime," Elphaba began, but Galinda cut off, "But that'll be some other time because we've got to get to lunch!" The blonde pulled the other two along.

They came to a place where benches began to line the sides of the path, and there were clearings between bundles of trees. "Here's where many students like to spend time talking, studying, or having picnics," Galinda explained as they passed by some students laughing on a bench and then another group flying kites. "Oh, and that group, there," Galinda added, pointed at the kite flyers, "always get their kites caught in someone else's business – or in a high tree," she said, only sounding slightly annoyed.

Galinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero soon arrived at a point where the path began to slant upwards. Elphaba introduced this site. "This is our favourite hill," she said as they walked up. A large tree, on the highest point of the hill, stood to the left of the path, while a glittering lake came into view near it.

"Galinda and I like to come underneath this tree to read or talk or relax," Elphaba said. "Or do our nails!" Galinda added, and Elphaba rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "That's just you…"

Fiyero laughed loudly at this, and Elphaba looked at him, trying to figure out what was so funny. Galinda just grinned to herself at Fiyero's reactions to Elphaba. Fiyero obviously thought Elphaba's retorts were cute, but of course Elphaba was oblivious.

"Yeah, so we sometimes have picnics here – with some girls I shop with, Pfanee, ShenShen, and Milla, or with… Boq…" Galinda made a face at the last name she mentioned.

Both Elphaba and Fiyero chortled over Galinda's distress over Boq, and Galinda just crossed her arms with a 'huff'.

"Up ahead is the main Shiz building. The dining hall and the lounge are in there. The office you visited yesterday is there, too – its entrance is on the other side," Elphaba explained.

"Oh, so our dorm buildings are just on the other side of this building here," Fiyero realized. "This place is a huge circle, isn't it?"

"Exactly," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero was glad he was able to spend time with Elphaba, and also make some new friends. He was having a great time getting to know her, as well as Shiz.

Elphaba was happier than she had ever been in her life. It was a strange feeling. Maybe university _was_ good for something other than learning… She was actually _making friends_. But why today? Why yesterday on the train? Why, of all people, Fiyero Tiggular? She really liked him. His presence was relaxing. Was Galinda right? NO. No, no, never. Impossible. Impossible, right?

'_Yes!'_ Galinda thought. _'I'm right! I'm right!' _She did a little happy dance in her head. Galinda could tell that Fiyero made her Elphie happy, and it made Galinda happy. Galinda could see just what was going on in the minds of the two beside her. They had… awkward chemistry… Was that a thing? Well, Galinda Arduenna just made it a thing. Awkward Chemistry. The green girl and the Vinkun boy got along so well, but they _liked_ each other, so they got awkward, but they didn't even know what they were feeling, so they thought _'Why feel awkward?'_ – and it started all over again. Galinda had figured it all out. This was one of the things she was really good at. That was the Thropp-Tiggular Awkward Chemistry, by Galinda Arduenna.


	7. For Joe Squirrel

**Ok, I'm sorry everyone that I haven't been able to write. You've probably all forgotten about me :'( And I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter! I'm sorry for being misleading! Don't hate me! I just have to get this out there…**

_To my anonymous reviewer, "Joe Squirrel." OKAY. YOU. WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIND THIS? Are you Mr. Glickman? Because if you are, AHHHH GET AN ACCOUNT AND PRIVATE MESSAGE ME RIGHT NOW. Do you like my story? Or you might be Leah… Who else would name themselves Joe Squirrel? I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU, DUDE._

Again, sorry for the inconvenience. School has been tough. Maybe over a holiday or something I'll write… I don't know… I just got this email and I had spazzed.

**BYE. SORRY.**


End file.
